Himitsu no Sharingan
by Neko-Kitsune XP
Summary: El sharingan tiene un secreto que ha sido guardado por generaciones entre los miembros del clan... cuando se llega a cierta edad y sientes deseos de jutarte con otra persona, éste va a tratar de ayudarte, por cualquier medio... ¿verdad Sasuke? -¿Ya está en edad? Supongo que sí.-sonrió con su ojito feliz. Por fin algo se iba a poner divertido en la aldea.
1. Cuando la fogata se enciende

**Rayos, lo sé mátenme, soy desordenada, me disculpo una y mil veces, peor cuando me da la inspiración no puedo dormir hasta escribirlo, el capítulo del otro fanfic "Juntando a Naruto con Sasuke. Misión de rango s" llevo la mitad del capítulo, lo publicaré el lunes, porque ahora voy a ir a una zona donde no tengo internet... Bueno traigo este fanfic que se me ocurrió inesperadamente no sé si será de su agrado... espero que sí, sin más que decir, pasen, lean, disfruten y porfa dejen reviews si pueden ^^ **

**HISTORIA DE MASASHI KISHIMOTO. YO SÓLO USO A SUS PERSONAJES PARA SATISFACER LOS DESEOS FUJOSHIS. :3**

**HISTORIA YAOI (HOMBRE X HOMBRE) SI NO TE GUSTA, NO LEAS ;) **

**100% MÍA, SE ME OCURRIÓ CUANDO ESTABA CAMINO A MI CASA XD **

* * *

**HIMITSU NO SHARINGAN**

**Capítulo uno **

**Cuando la fogata se enciende.**

**NARUTO X SASUKE**

Hace unos días todo era normal, sus ojos veían en plenitud todo lo accesible al ojo humano, y su sharingan funcionaba a la perfección si queria evitar el ataque de un enemigo. Esa mañana debería haber seguido asi, sin embargo...

Los tomates, el apio, una lechuga, carne de res, algunos codimentos, té, esas eran unas de las cosas que debía obtener en los mercados del pueblo, no había tenido tiempo antes por tanta misión que impusieron, ahora el refrigerador estaba vacío asi que no podía simplemente pasar por alto este hecho. Siendo así, se bañó, visitió, arregló y salió de la residencia Uchiha camino al centro de Konoha. Por esos sectores no andaba nadie, nadie humano al menos, a los minutos llegó al inicio del pueblo y vio como una mujer le decía algo a su hijo que llevaba de la mano... Desnudo. Sasuke se detuvo, volvió a mirar, sí el niño estaba completamente sin ropa. ¿Acaso esa señora era ciega? ¿El niño no tenía frío? Estaban en primavera, la cual recién había iniciado y todavía quedaban rasgos del invierno pasado, ¿cómo se le ocurría a esa mujer llevar a su pequeño niño así? cogería un resfriado. Iba a decirle algo, pero vio como dos niños corrían nuevamente sin ropa cerca de él. ¡Ni calzoncillos tenían!

-Qué diablos...-masculló. No discernía que ocurría.

Adentrándose más en la Konoha matutina siguió viendo niños correr por ahí y por allá, adultos pasar, todos desnudos, sin nada. Sasuke se sonrojó, no porque le excitara la vista, sino porque le causaba vergüenza ajena y más viendo que todos hacían como que nada pasaba. Las mujeres, las únicas vestidas pasaban, conversaban al lado de esa cantidad de personajes masculinos que al parecer consideraban Konoha como una playa nudista. Lo único que faltaba era que empezaran a hacer cosas en mayor grado...

-Esto es una maldita pesadilla.-se dijo a sí mismo sobándose arduamente las sienes.

¡Rayos! ¡Podía incluso diferenciar quien estaba excitado de quien no! Y prefirió no haber tenido ojos, cuando notó como un chico se excitó cuando su "amigo" lo abrazó sonriente...¡Él no queria saber tanto! ¡¿Qué diablos pasaba?! ¿Era el día de los inocentes y le estaban haciendo una especie de broma con un genjutsu que él no podía identificar? Siguió su camino entre sonrojado y enojado, trataba de mirar el cielo, los tejados, y aun asi terminaba bajando la mirada cada vez que entraba a un mercado por uno de los alimentos faltantes en su casa.

-Nadie se da cuenta... ¿Acaso estoy soñando?

Sasuke tímido pidió verduras a un joven que atendía, era rubio, y al mirarlo de espaldas le recordaba a Naruto... ¿Él también estaría desnudo? Un extraño deseo nació en él, el capricho de ir donde Naruto.

-Esto es malo.-se dijo sobándose un hombro con pesar.

El joven le pasó la bolsa con las verduras y recibió el dinero de Sasuke, el Uchiha ni miro el vuelto estaba demasiado empeñado en mirar las caras de las personas y que su vista no bajara de ahí.

Una mano se posó en su hombro.

-¡Sasuke, buenos días!-saludó el hiperactivo rubio con su típica sonrisa que imaginaba Sasuke de espaldas a él.

Los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron grandes, su corazón comenzó a acelerarse, su capricho volvió, esa inquietud en su interior. Tragó saliva, y con calma se volvió, miró directo a los ojos del rubio y dijo un "hola" casi sin voz.

-Siempre tan amargado tú.-se cruzó de brazos el rubio.-Sasuke fue bajando la mirada, viendo el abdomen formado del rubio, bastante bien para sus doce años, se percató del sello del kyuubi, aunque eso era nimio. Con esto ya podía decir que el problema era suyo, porque Naruto estaba como siempre, no parecía no traer ropa. Sus ojos bajaron aún mas, ansiosos y se toparon con algo inesperado, no podía ver cierta parte. Naruto traía calzoncillos, unos verdosos algo ajustados a su cuerpo, que le formaban un perfecto trasero y una hermosa parte delantera.

La cara de Sasuke se sonrojó completamente, y al vez frunció el ceño, esa maldita prenda estorbaba, molestaba. Olvidó que era él quien tenía el problema de ver desnudos y tomó el inicio de los pantalones del rubio, aunque él veía que era el inicio de sus calzoncillos.

-¿Sasuke?-el vengador comenzó a tirar hacia abajo, Naruto se afirmó entonces los pantalones mirando a todos lados, la gente pasaba y algunos se quedaban mirando.-¡Teme! ¡¿Qué crees qué haces?!

Sasuke salió de su ensoñación y atinó. Ahora ya igualaba el color de un tomate maduro.

-Tenías algo ahí... Yo... Sólo... Limpié...-miró a la izquierda buscando refugio de su vista en un muro solitario, a la vez pensó que eran flojos los que atedían ese negocio, porque ya eran las ocho y aún no abrían, ¡era el colmo de la irresponsabilidad! Fue entonces cuando cayó en la cuenta de que era una casa.

-No tengo nada ttebayo.-dijo mientras observaba sus pantalones por un lado, y luego se miraba el trasero para ver si tenía algo. Sasuke no pudo evitar sonrojarse a más no poder y que su mente se llenara de pensamientos no muy sanos cuando vio esos perfectos y apretables glúteos ante él.

-Creo... Que iré a dejar esto a la casa.-djo refiriéndose a la bolsa.

-¿Ah?-Sasuke ya no estaba, se había ido tan rápido como pudo, a pesar de cierta incomodidad entre sus piernas que endurecía con sólo recordar el trasero del rubio.

-Maldición...-apretó los dientes.

Era un día de la semana cualquiera, o sea había que reunirse con Kakashi-sensei y los demás miembros del grupo. Sakura era la primera en el lugar acordado y caminaba de un lado a otro con las manos en la cintura, estaba harta de esperar, ya eran las nueve y media, se supone que se juntarían a las nueve justas, pero ni Sasuke había llegado.

-¿Y si algo le pasó a Sasuke-kun?-se preguntaba y una cara de total horror fue la que formaron sus facciones.-Sasuke-kun yo...-entonces escuchó unos pasos, sin pensarlo dos veces se le lanzó encima.-¡Sasuke-kun!

-Sakura-chan no tienes que ser tan rápida.-se rascó la cabeza el ninja.

-Tú...-listo, golpe para saludar en las mañanas de Sakura Haruno.-No te atrevas a hacerte pasar por Sasuke-kun nunca más.- bufó y se alejó unos metros del ahora herido.

-Quien querría hacerse pasar por ese Teme.-dijo a la vez que restregaba el chichón recién nacido en su cabeza.

-¿Sasuke aún no ha llegado?-preguntó el ninja copia mirando a Naruto y a Sakura.

-¡No puede ser! ¡Hasta Kakashi-sensei ha llegado antes que Sasuke-kun!-la pelirosada no se lo creía.

Al ver esto Naruto sintió temor, había visto a Sasuke en la mañana y no parecía el mismo Sasuke de siempre.

-Ese teme... Yo iré por él.-dicho y hecho salió en busca del Uchiha. Miró en los alrededores y al final fue directo a su casa con una rapidez incomparable, después de todo era un ninja.

-¿Sasuke?-golpeó la puerta y nadie respondió. Decidió entrar por la ventana.

En la ventana se quitó los zapatos y pisó sigilosamente. En esos momentos podía perfectamente pasar por una casa vacía. Sin entender nada unos brazos lo aprisionaron por la espalda, iba a sacar un kunai para defenderse, pero enseguida reconoció el olor del Uchiha.

-¿Sasuke?

-Naruto hagámoslo.

-¡¿Eh?! ¿Qué cosa?

-Hazme el amor... Na-ru-to.-dijo a su oído con una voz tan sexy que casi no reconoce quien era.

Naruto se volvió a verlo a la cara todo sonrojado. El sharingan estaba activado.

-¿Sasuke?

Kakashi observó desde la ventana.

-¿Ya está en edad? Supongo que sí.-sonrió con su ojito feliz. Por fin algo se iba a poner divertido en la aldea.

Sasuke agarró desprevenido a Naruto, comenzó por lanzarlo al sillón de una manera bastante... Sensual, como quien hace un streep dance.

-¿Sasu...?-no le dio momento de hablar, comenzó a besarlo apasionadamente, impidiéndole tomar aire, por poco ahogándolo. Naruto rojo lo apartó y lo miró, de verdad que algo le fallaba a Sasuke para que vaya y le robe su segundo beso, ya que el primero fue con Sasuke también, aunque por accidente... Mas los accidentes no existen...-No puedo respirar.-lo apartó cuando el osado Sasuke iba a volver a aprisionar sus labios.

-Naruto te deseo.-se sentó sobre él, piernas abiertas, sin ningún pudor.

-¿¡Eeeeeh?! ¿Sasuke? ¡Oye!-éste comenzó a moverse provocando una fricción entre sus miembros.-¡Aaahh! Sasu...ke...

-Tú también lo deseas.-seductoramente se sacó la polera mostrando su blanca piel y sus ansiosos y erectos pezones rosados, prosiguió a bajar la cremallera del polerón de Naruto y así quitarlo de una vez. Sólo quedó con la malla ninja, y por supuesto su collar azul que destellaba según entraran rayos de luz.

La mente de Naruto quedó en blanco cuando Sasuke lamió su cuello, siguió dando beso tras beso y mordió una de las tetillas del rubio, cerca de éstas, dejó hermosas marcas por todos lados, chupetones que adevertían que era su propiedad. Lo besó de nueva cuenta introduciendo su lengua hasta donde pudiera, babeándose las comisuras de los labios y al separarse conectarse por un hilo de saliva.

-Naruto...-la fricción seguía y el miembro de Naruto se levantaba. ¿Qué más podía hacer? ¡Era hombre! No podía evitar que esos toques no lo excitaran, apesar de ser siempre cabeza hueca, era un hombre, sus instintos estaban dominándolo, su control se estaba yendo al infinito y más allá, como diría Buzz lightyear.-Naruto...-volvió a escuchar su nombre. Le subía la temperatura, pero... Ese no era Sasuke.

Aguanto sus ganas de tomarlo ahí mismo, y lo sujeto de las muñecas.

-Tú no eres Sasuke.

-Naruto, soy yo, por favor...

Naruto negó y lo obligó a pararse para luego dejarlo sentado en el sillón. Se colocó de nueva cuenta su chaqueta. Tenía calor, demasiado, y sus pantalones formaban varios pliegues debido al levantamiento inoportuno.

-Sasuke... Es Sasuke.-dijo y salió corriendo, escapando de ahí.

Kakashi, quien observaba sonrió.

Esa tarde no hubo misiones, solo un baño con agua fría de parte de Naruto y enojo de parte de Sasuke, el cual no evitaba apretar los dientes y enterrar las uñas en el sillón. Se moría de ganas, necesitaba a Naruto, lo quería a él. Sonrió de una manera seductora y pervertida. Naruto lo satisfacería costara lo que costara.

Necesitaba un buen ramen de Ichiraku después de semejante situación. Fue y se sentó, el viejo enseguida le sirvió agregándole carne de res extra. Iba en el tercer plato cuando Iruka apareció.

-Hola Naruto ¿no hubo misiones hoy?

-No, él día estuvo raro ttebayo.-sonrió con dificultad.

-¿Cómo raro?

-Eh... Pues, no sé... Es que es algo muy raro.

-¡Hola Naruto!-Chouji, Shikamaru, Kiba y Neji ingresaron, éste último parecía forzado.-Neji perdió una apuesta así que tiene que comer cuatro platos de ramen.-rió el más llenito de los cuatro que llegaron.

-Hola muchachos.-rió entonces por Neji y le dijo al viejo que enseguida le trajera uno de los cuatro platos para verlo rezongar.

-Esto... Es mucho.-Neji veía el plato y pensaba como Naruto se había podido comer tres.

-Come, que me estoy aguantando las ganas por puro verte comer a ti.-dijo Chouji a la vez que se echaba como cinco papas de bolsa a la boca.

"Pero si estas comiendo" iba a decir Neji, pero prefirió callarse y comenzar a pagar su apuesta.

El primer plato fue terminado y el pobre Hyuuga estaba que se reventaba, no podía más.

Unas manos abrazaron posesivamente a Naruto por la cintura. Éste se sonrojó.

-Na-ru-to te en-con-tré.-anunció el Uchiha. A Chouji se le cayó la papa de la boca, Sasuke llevaba unos muy ajustados pantalones negros y una polera sin mangas con cierre en el medio, entre abierta. Sasuke tomó a Naruto por las muñecas y lo llevó hacia la pared más cercana casi botándolo en el proceso.

Neji y Kiba abrieron la boca y se sonrojaron cuando Sasuke besó apasionadamente a Naruto y cuando el Uchiha tomó la mano de Naruto y la llevó a su trasero hasta Shikamaru se colocó como el ketchup.

Mientras lo besaba se encargaba de sostener la mano de su zorro, para que estuviera en el lugar "indicado" o más bien, el que él quería.

Iruka se atoró con la escena... Al viejo se le cayó el colador con el ramen... La verdad estaban causando estragos con tan caluroso beso, y era un beso no más...

Se separaron.

-Sigamos Naruto, hagámoslo.

-Estamos en el...-tomó aire y retomó sus palabras.-Estamos en un lugar público.

-¿Y? Mucho mejor. Hagámoslo aquí y ahora. Quiero que estés dentro de mí.-se relamió los labios, y Naruto congelado tragó saliva.

La mano de Sasuke agarró con delicadeza y deseo el miembro palpitante del rubio por encima de la ropa, deseaba que fuera por debajo. Aquello era absurdo, podía a ver a todo varón de Konoha sin ropa, nadita de ella, en cambio a Naruto siempre lo veía con ese bóxer, que aunque le quedaba bien, lo odiaba, queria ver más. Naruto se sorprendió cuando se dio cuenta que Sasuke iba en serio, quiso bajar su pantalón para sacar su miembro fuera, lo detuvo sonrojado. Sabía que seria momentáneo, así que una idea iluminó su cabeza como una estrella fugaz y besó al vengador con fiereza, aprovechó los ojos cerrados del otro para así huir. Sasuke enfurecido abrió los ojos y se hizo sonar los dedos de la mano, Naruto sería suyo de eso no había duda. Sasuke se esfumó como buen ninja prodigio que era.

-¿Ese... Era Sasuke...?-la duda estaba de más, pero Kiba no pudo evitar hacerla. El chico se veía tan ardiente, tan sexy que prendió a todos los espectadores.

Los demás asintieron.

El rubio se refugió en su casa, luces apagadas, cerró la puerta y se adentró en su habitación. Suspiró ¿qué diablos le pasaba a Sasuke? Un ruido se hizo presente, estaba preparado para agarrar a Sasuke cuando fuese, en vez de eso una sombra más alta se presento.

-¿Kakashi-sensei?

-El mismo.

-¿Qué hace aquí?

-¿Te escondes de Sasuke?

-Sí, no es que le tenga miedo, ¡pero enloqueció!-se sonrojó al recordarlo, entonces su mano aparentó que apretaba algo. El trasero de Sasuke no estaba nada mal. Kakashi tosió y Naruto regresó del planeta "I love Sasuke".

-No es que haya enloquecido. Simplemente su sharingan adolescente se activó.-sonrió con su ojito feliz.

-¿Cómo?

-Este es un tema del que quizás no sabes mucho, la abejita y el abejito, aunque puede funcionar entre dos abejitos...

-¡Al grano Kakashi-sensei!

-Entiendo.-tomó aire y siguió.-Sasuke está en una edad en la que el cuerpo pide... Pues eso, ya sabes, la adolescecia, las hormonas...

-¡Al grano!

-Sí, pues en los miembros de clan Uchiha esto es un poco distinto, dudo que Sasuke lo sepa porque era muy pequeño cuando perdió a su clan y no iban a decirle estas cosas a un niño. La cosa es que en el clan Uchiha cuando se llega a cierta edad, más bien cuando su cuerpo está listo para juntarse con otro, pero entonces no ocurre nada, el sharingan trata de ayudar al cuerpo, por eso empieza a provocar ciertos cambios.

-¿Cambios?

-Trata de ayudar a su portador ¿entiendes? El primer paso al que recurre el sharingan es el de mostrar el sexo de la persona que te gusta sin ropa.

-¡¿Ehhh?!-esto cada vez era más y más confuso.

-Escucha, el sharingan te dejará ver a todos los del sexo que te gusta sin ropa, y a aquel o aquella que tu ames, o que te guste, con quien tengas deseo o algún tipo de sentimiento será al único que no verás completamente sin ropa, el sharingan te cubrirá la parte que tu más desees ver.

-Ah, entonces si alguien lo ama a usted y tiene el sharingan, supongamos que lo que más anhela esa persona es ver su cara, ¿ el sharingan no lo dejará verlo?

-Correcto, que listo estás hoy.-lo felicitó irónicamente, Naruto se empuchó e iba a responder pero Kakashi se adelantó.-Si esa persona aún asi no se da cuenta de sus sentimientos el segundo paso del sharingan será usar una de sus personalidades.

-¿Cómo?-Naruto alzó una ceja.

-El sharingan buscando que su portador por fin libere sus deseos lo forzará a usar una personalidad que tiene muy dentro de él o ella. Haciendo que esta personalidad se explote, pero no solo será una, pueden ser muchas, hasta que logre tener al que quiere.

-¿Ah? Bien, creo que entiendo... Pero funciona con varios al parecer, porque Sasuke la uso conmigo...

-No, solo funciona con la persona que desea.

-Entonces...-algo dentro de Naruto, se sentía caliente, ardía como la lava de un volcán... Eso significaba...

-Naruto.-dijo una voz en las sombras. Los ojos azules relucieron al escuchar su voz y Kakashi sintió que estorbaba.

-Bueno creo que me voy.

-Espere Kakashi-sensei...-unos labios le impidieron el habla.

-Hagámoslo.-sonrió el Uchiha.

Kakashi ya había salido cuando el azabache lanzó al Uzumaki a la cama. Sus besos, todos eran el mismo paraíso y a la vez el infierno, no había mayor placer que sentir la lengua de aquella fiera desenfrenada sobre su piel, pero... ¡Siempre el pero!

-Basta.-lo inmovilizó el chico de piel tostada.

-¿Por qué? ¿No quieres hacerlo conmigo?

-Tú, calientas mi cuerpo...-se sonrojó y luego su voz fue algo más triste.-¡No mi alma! ¡No mi corazón! ¡No eres el verdadero Sasuke dattebayo!

El sharingan que estuvo todo este tiempo activado se ocultó y los ojos negros volvieron a aparecer.

-¿Na...naruto?-el casi último miembro del clan Uchiha cayó sobre el rubio exhauto. El aprendiz de Jiraiya acarició sus cabellos, eran tan sedosos.

-Tranquilo Sasuke, ya pasó.

Unos lamentos lo sacaron de sus dedicadas caricias.

-¿Sasuke?-levantó su rostro, y sin importar la oscuridad de la habitación vio aquel rostro lleno de lágrimas.

-Naruto no me quiere.-caían las lágrimas. El rubio no evitó su repentino grito de terror... Sasuke estaba llorando como nenita, esto si que era denigrante para el pobre Uchiha, si se viera desearía matarse una y otra vez para borrar aquella imagen...

-¡Kamisama dime que es una broma!-Naruto se aferró al marco de la ventana temblando y en la cama Sasuke seguía llorando como niño chiquito.

-Esto será... Complicado.-A Kakashi le caía una gotita al ver a Naruto muerto de miedo y a Sasuke como bebé...

* * *

**Espero que no piensen que cambié la personalidad de Sasuke, sólo la alteraré a lo largo del fic para atraer el humor de esta grandiosa pareja que dicen shonen, pero yo y muchos (as) decimos que es yaoi totalmente jajajaja **

**Espero que les haya gustado, como dije antes la inventé mientras caminaba hacia mi casa, bueno departamento xD **

**La primera personalidad fue ardiente... la segunda al parecer será tierna... jajaja ya vendrán más, ¿cuál le gustará a Naruto? Se llevarán una sorpresa con eso, y auqnue pregunten, me disuclpo pero no daré spoiler, quiero que lean y disipen dudas jajajaja :3 :3 :3**

**GRACIAS POR LEER ^^ SI PUEDES DEJA UN REVIEW :3 :3 :3 Hasta el lunes, o la próxima akjhgajka **

**El lunes vuelvo a clases TT-TT...**


	2. SasukeSasukesConciencia peligrosa

**Hola, otro capítulo de este fanfic, lo escribí apurada, porque mañana entro a clases y ya tengo pruebas, no sé si pueda subir otro capítulo mañana. El jueves subiré otro, no sé si de este o de Junatando a Naruto con Sasuke. El que salga primero ^^ **

**Espero que les guste... es cierto estaba apurada, pero eso no evita que me inspiré... creo que está interesante, decidme que tal por favor :3 **

**HISTORIA DE MASASHI KISHIMOTO. YO SÓLO USO A SUS PERSONAJES PARA SATISFACER LOS DESEOS FUJOSHIS. :3**

**HISTORIA YAOI (HOMBRE X HOMBRE) SI NO TE GUSTA, NO LEAS ;) **

**100% MÍA, SE ME OCURRIÓ CUANDO ESTABA CAMINO A MI CASA XD **

* * *

**HIMITSU NO SHARINGAN**

**Capítulo dos**

** Sasuke... Sasukes... Conciencia peligrosa.**

Sasuke era un muchacho algo frío, que había perdido a su clan desde muy pequeño a causa de su hermano mayor. Tenía los cabellos de un negro profundo igual que sus ojos. Su sharingan había aprendido a usarlo recientemente aunque la primera vez que surgió fue en su niñez luego de que Itachi asesinara a todos en su clan... Al momento de convertirse en gennin fue asignado al equipo 7 con Sakura Haruno y Naruto Uzumaki, éste último siempre lo molestaba, pero en el fondo nunca lo odió. Tuvieron que pasar una dura prueba otorgada por Kakashi, su ahora sensei, y cuando Naruto fue el atado, con hambre, y las reglas decian que no debían ofrecerle nada él de todas maneras lo hizo... ¿por lástima?

Sasuke era un chico frío, pero eso no te impide tener sentimientos. No sabía porque Naruto y él siempre se topaban, incluso su primer beso fue con él, otro chico, no creía en el destino, encontraba aquello como una cuestión sin sentido de esas que inventa la gente, sin embargo a veces dudaba... Tanta misión, tanta cosa que hacía al lado de ese dobe rubio, de voz estridente, molesto, que no entendía ni respetaba su espacio personal, se enojaba... De verdad enfurecía ¿por qué no lo odiaba entonces?

Luego de las misiones acostumbraba darse un baño, que lo relajara, que le quitara el sudor. Fue un viernes cuando sintió como algo en su sentir cambiaba. Mientras las gotas limpiaban su blanca piel no podia evitar recordar los cabellos de Naruto cuando se movían por el viento, o cuando se empapaban por las estupideces que cometía, o simplemente por la lluvia. Ese día no terminaron esos recuerdos insensatos... Cuando el lunes iba a encontrarse con su equipo miró el cielo... Sí, azul, igual de bello y puro que los ojos de Naruto. Se enamoró, sin darse cuenta cayó presa de aquel dobe.

Naruto su sonrisa, su todo, prácticamente todo le encantaba de él, su rostro no lo demostraría por supuesto y mucho menos cuando escuchaba a cada rato "me gustas Sakura-chan". Eso atraía una cara de manzana podrida que nadie era capaz de quitar, y debido a eso era aun más cruel con Naruto cada vez que se acercaba... ¿nunca podría decirle lo que sentía?

Una de esas tantas salidas a otras aldeas para cumplir algún mandato del hokage tuvieron que quedarse a dormir en una humilde posada... Gracias al tacaño Kakashi-sensei. Al menos era acogedora.

Kakashi tuvo su propia habitación, Sakura igual, pero Naruto y Sasuke debieron compartir habitación. Como no tenían pijama optaron por dormir en calzoncillos. Naruto enseguida se quitó todo... Sasuke simplemente no podía, mostrarse a quien amaba así... Apesar de que eran del mismo sexo. Una excusa apareció en ese momento.

-Hace frío.-se arregló la ropa y se acostó rápido y sagaz.

"Supongo que esto lo convencerá..."

-Sasuke...-el brazo del rubio lo afirmó desde su cintura, la mano tostada se colocó sobre su abdomen- Yo te daré calor dattebayo.

Si no hubiera estado de espaldas Naruto habría visto su sonrojo.

-¿Ya te dormiste Sasuke?-Sasuke aparentó lo que el otro creía, su orgullos decia a gritos "quítalo de tu espacio", pero su corazón le impedia moverlo y más aún, moverse.

Esa noche durmió tan bien... El calor del rubio sobre él, su aliento que daba a su nuca, no pudo evitar sonreír... Una noche ideal...

-Sasuke...-Naruto dijo su nombre en plena noche, el azabache entre abrió un ojo, y al darse cuenta su sonrojo volvió.

"¿Estará soñando conmigo?"-se preguntó.

Naruto se pego más al cuerpo blanquecino de su compañero y un abultado bulto chocó contra el trasero del Uchiha.

"Eso es... ¡No puede ser! No pensaba que Naruto fuera así..."

Naruto empezó a moverse, restregando su miembro cubierto sólo con el bóxer, éste pasaba por el medio del trasero de Sasuke incitando a que sus nalgas se abrieran... Sin quererlo Sasuke también comenzó a excitarse y más cuando las manos de Naruto se metieron debajo de su ropa tocando su piel. ¿Pasaría algo si hacía aquello que quería? No resisitió más y sacó su miembro e hizo que la mano de Naruto lo tocara. Un dedo bastó para que el Uchiha sintiera el cielo. Aunque lo siguiente fue aún mejor, Naruto entre sueños, completamente húmedo y restregándose, empezó a masturbarlo con fuerza y delicadeza, extraña cosa si consideras que estás durmiendo.

-Sasuke...-salió de sus labios.

El Uchiha se corrió entre sus dedos a la vez que su sharingan se activaba en la oscuridad.

Ese fue el nacimiento del deseo en el Uchiha.

El sueño le llegó mágicamente.

En la mañana, temprano, Sasuke se levantó y con un paño húmedo limpió las manos de Naruto, aunque no parecían tener nada.

No conocía en ese entonces que el deseo se prolongaría hasta que su cuerpo se satisfaciera totalmente.

Sin decir nada, aparentando como que nada pasaba continuó las siguientes misiones, y en secreto, se tocaba pensando en aquella noche en que Naruto se lo había hecho.

Sin darse cuenta su sharingan se descontroló y aquel día en el que inicia esta historia vio a todos los hombres de Konoha desnudos... Cuando Naruto apareció ante él... Esos calzoncillos tapaban su anhelada vista... ¿Seguiría negándolo? Escapó y se refugió en su hogar.

-Maldita sea. Maldita sea. ¡Maldita sea!-se agarró los cabellos desesperado. ¿Qué pasaba? ¿Por qué rayos veía a todos desnudos? ¡Era espeluznante! ¡Daba miedo! e inclusive en algunos casos asco. Naruto, a quien quería ver completamente desnudo, era al único que veía con una prenda en su cuerpo.

No podía negarlo. Su rostro mostró compasión de sí mismo.

-Me enamoré de ese dobe ¿verdad?-tomó aire y sonrojado gritó- ¡Amo a Naruto Uzumaki!

En el sector Uchiha no entraba nadie además de él, asi que no había probabilidades de que alguien escuchara, por eso gritó confiado.

"Dilo"

-¿Eh?-creyó escuchar una voz y miro a todos lados.

"¡Qué lo digas!"

-¿Quién eres?-Sasuke se levanto con Kunai en mano y miró a todos lados para ver si advertía al autor de la voz que escuchaba.

"Tonto jajajaja"

-¿Dónde estás? ¡Sal!-este tipo sonaba muy parecido a él... Pero le estaba causando un severo dolor de cabeza.

"jajajajajja"

-Maldito... ¡Sharingan!-no contaba que cuando activara su preciado sharingan, herencia genética de los Uchihas su alma sería hundida a un sitio oscuro...

Su cuerpo cayó al piso inmóvil.

-Hola.-frente a él vio ciertas sombras que supo definir, pero notaba perfectamente que cada una de ellas tenía su singular peinado.

-¿Quiénes son? ¿Dónde me han traído?

-Estamos en tu conciencia.-¿esa voz era aquella que hablaba recién?

-¿Quiénes son?

-Somos tus "yo".

-¿Ah?

-Todos nosotros somos parte de ti, somos aquello que tu eres y a la vez no.-Sasuke alzo una ceja.-Se supone que debemos ayudarte a que por fin tus sentimientos por quien amas salgan de tu baúl de frialdad.

-N-no seas tan rudo Sasuke-kun.-¿esa era su voz? ¿así tan melosa?

La cara de asco de Sasuke hizo sonreír a la sombra.

-Aparenta todo lo que quieras.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Somos parte de ti, tu sharingan nos recreó para que por fin seas capaz de declararte a Naruto, o mejor dicho acostarte con él como tanto lo deseas.

-Yo ¡no deseo eso!-Sasuke se avergonzó y volteó su cara.

-Ya te dije, aparenta todo lo que quieras, miéntete solo.

El Uchiha frunció el ceño.

-¡Ja! ¿Se supone que ustedes me van a ayudar a atraer al dobe? ¡Qué estupenda broma!

Las sombras se miraron y enojadas miraron al original de ellas.

-¿Estas diciendo qué no nos necesitas?

-Eso mismo, sombra mía.-la sonrisa arrogante se hizo presente.-Yo por mí mismo puedo conquistar a Naruto.

-Ya veo como tus métodos han funcionado.

-¡Aún no he puesto en práctica nada!-Sasuke estaba que echaba humo... Esas sombras... ¿se creían mejor que él?

-Ya te dije, aparenta todo lo que quieras, como tus "yo" sabemos todo de tí.

-¡Esfúmense! Ya dije, no los necesito.

Las sombras otra vez se miraron y luego miraron al original.

-Te demostraremos -empezaron diciendo a coro- que nosotros podemos conquistar a Uzumaki Naruto.

-¿Me están retando?

-Correcto nuestro "yo original"-sonrió.-Como puedes percatarte hay varios de nosotros, y como somos tus "yo" todos amamos a Naruto.-un extraño temor se apoderó del Uchiha al oír aquello.- Qué te parece si hacemos lo siguiente... Cada uno de nosotros tendrá una oportunidad para tratar de conquistar a Naruto, o más bien acostarse con él.-volvió a forjar una sonrisa algo maliciosa.

-No acepataré aquello.

-Tú no decides, sólo escuchas. Si Naruto lo hace con alguno de nosotros, aquella personalidad ganará y se volverá tu nuevo "yo"...

-¡No aceptaré eso!-El miedo comenzo a hacerse presente en Sasuke... Ellos... ¡querían robarse a su Naruto! ¡No podía permitirlo!

-¡Ja! Lo repetiré, tú no decides, sólo escuchas y participas, quieras o no.

-Maldito...-iba a golpearlo, peor unas cadenas salidas de la nada lo afirmaron, sosteniéndolo y lastimándolo de las muñecas.-¿Qué rayos...?

Aquel Sasuke que hablaba no lo tomó en cuenta y miró a sus compañeros Sasukes.

-¿Quién desea empezar?

-¡Yo!-esa voz era igual a la de Sasuke, pero increíblemente seductora.-Sasuke lo vio bien, cuando un rayo de luz lo mostró. Usaba unos pantalones negros ajustados y una chaqueta sin mangas con cierre al frente entre abierto.-Pienso que a Naruto le gustaría algo más de ar-dor.-dijo y Sasuke quiso vomitar ahí mismo.-Mírame bien.-le guiñó un ojo a Sasuke.-era un chico seductor, pero no por eso se veia afeminado, la verdad se veía bastante masculino, simplemente sexy, muy sexy.

El Uchiha real tragó saliva... ¿algo de confianza se fue al basurero?

-Te demostraré Sasuke real, que yo soy capaz de quedarme con Naruto Uzumaki.-sonrió radiante.-Creo que él prefiere a un chico sexy, que a uno frío y aburrido.-torció la boca.

-Bien, ve tú, Sasuke seductor.-Él caminó hacia una esquina oscura y ahí apareció una puerta al abrirla podia ver el piso de madera sobre el que estaba recostado inconsciente.

La personalidad sonrió, estaba segura que ganaría.

-Usaré el nivel uno primero.-dijo Sasuke seductor.-¿Tendré que ir a buscarlo?

No hizo falta a los minutos sintió como alguien golpeó la puerta. Naruto pronunció "¿Sasuke?" y la personalidad sonrió.

Era hora de poner en marcha su plan y ganar el puesto de "Sasuke original".

-Naruto hagámoslo.-soltó de la nada. Eso funcionaría, total sabía que el rubio igual era un hombre y no se resisitiría. Eso era imposible.

-¡¿Eh?! ¿Qué cosa?

Conque se haría el inocente eh... Tendría que jugar un poco más rudo.

-Hazme el amor... Na-ru-to.-dijo a su oído. No podía fallar eso.

"Mira bien Sasuke original."

En su propia conciencia Sasuke estaba atado incapaz de impedir cualquier cosa y todo por culpa de sus otros "yo"... Torció la boca. No hubo respuesta.

Cuando iba a decir entre signos de interrogación su nombre lo calló con un beso, no le dejaba tomar aire, él seria el Sasuke original, él se quedaría con Naruto. Naruto lo detuvo, mas eso no le impidió seguir en el juego.

-Naruto te deseo..-se sentó sobre él sin ningún pudor.

-¡¿Eeeeh?! ¿Sasuke? ¡Oye!

"Deberé ser más atrevido supongo"

Comenzó un movimiento paulatino de fricción entre sus miembros... Lo lamía... Nunca había tomado el cuerpo del Sasuke original. Tener un cuerpo para ti solo era sorprendente... Se sentía bien, sin quererlo él también empezo a elevar la temperatura de su ahora cuerpo. Daba besos, lamía, mordia, tocaba, friccionaba, el placer lo nublaba... Queria más... Realmente le gustaba ese chico... Su nombre... No podia dejar de repetirlo... Entonces algo pasó. Naruto lo apartó.

-Tú no eres Sasuke.

La personalidad quedó fría... ¿Lo había reconocido? ¿Sabía que pasaba con el sharingan? ¿Con Sasuke?

En el interior el corazón de Sasuke se calmó y una sonrisa realmente hermosa formaron su labios.

-Naruto, soy yo, por favor... -no sabía que más decir, estaba en blanco.

-Sasuke...es Sasuke...-después de eso vio como el rubio salió corriendo de ahí.

"Parece que perdiste Sasuke seductor."-dijo el mismo Sasuke de antes.

-Aún no he perdido, no me ha rechazado por completo.-se mordió el labio inferior y una amolleta iluminó sus pensamientos.-Nivel dos.-sonrió y su ropa se transformó, luciendo las prendas que en la conciencia de Sasuke donde acababa de nacer, ya que siempre había pertenecido a Sasuke, estuvo encerrado.-Apuesto a que fue al Ichiraku, que predecible es.

Tardo sus minutos arreglándose, hasta que al fin se dignó a ir, lo vio sentado entre Iruka y al lado derecho Neji, Shikamaru, Chouji y Kiba, claro con Akamaru al lado como siempre. Esto funcionaría.

Atrapó al rubio entre sus brazos.

-Na-ru-to te en-con-tré.-lo tomó rudamente de las muñecas y lo llevo hacia la pared para luego besarlo de una manera hambrienta. A la vez llevo la mano de Naruto a su trasero...

"¡Hey! ¡Pervertido!"-Sasuke quería morir... Ese estaba perjudicando su imagen ¡Pensarían que era un loco maniaco excitado! Realmente se le cayó la quijada cuando oyó como ese demente quería hacerlo ahí, un lugar público, donde cualquiera podía ver...

"¡Oye! ¡Detente! ¡No soy estrella porno!"-quería que esas cadenas lo soltasen. Algo inútil.

Naruto lo distrajo y luego salió huyendo.

"Maldición... Pero él sera mío, cueste lo que cueste..."-se hizo sonar los dedos de las manos y enfurecido desapareció. Más bien fue en búsqueda del ninja hiperactivo.

Era tan predecible que enseguida fue a su casa. Escuchó entonces como Kakashi-sensei explicaba que ocurría con el sharingan en la adolescencia de los Uchihas. Sonrió, nadie sospechaba nada.

La explicación en si era buena, pero en el caso de Sasuke, la cosa era un poco... Diferente...

-Naruto.-decidió salir de las sombras. Kakashi no tardo en irse al sentir que estorbaba.

-Hagámoslo.-lo lanzó a la cama. Le gustaba, le gustaba la sensación de estar con aquel rubio de tez tostada, de ojos azules, sonriente, algo despistado, con gran corazón... A él también le gustaba... Quería quedarse permanentemente en aquel cuerpo... Para siempre con Naruto.

-Basta.-le puso el alto el Uzumaki.

-¿Por qué? ¿No quieres hacerlo conmigo?-dolía, ese rechazo dolía, él una simple personalidad nunca había experimentado dolor humano.

-Tú, calientas mi cuerpo...-se sonrojó y su voz se volvió más triste.-¡No mi alma! ¡No mi corazón! ¡No eres Sasuke dattebayo!

¿No era el verdadero Sasuke? En parte tenía razón, el Sasuke original estaba encerrado en lo más profundo de su conciencia... Aún asi, dolía, dolía, y una lágrima que se elevó mientras caía hacia las profundidades de Sasuke surgió de su ojo derecho, y al instante desapareció, no era más que una personalidad.

Sonrió. Él no era el verdadero Sasuke, pero era parte del verdadero.

Dolía y aún así no se limitó a sonreír, unos labios que se marcaron con la tristeza del rechazo y la felicidad...

-Es mi turno ahora.-dijo un Sasuke con una voz tan tierna, que volvió a asquear al verdadero.

-Bien, ve Sasuke-tierno.

Haciendo el mismo proceso de la puerta Sasuke tierno se dirigió a la acción...

-Perdiste, ¿por qué sonríes?-le preguntó uno de los Sasukes a Sasuke-seductor.

No respondió, solo miró al verdadero Sasuke y se dio cuenta.

* * *

Lloraba sin parar, no se detenía.

-Naruto no me quiere.-se puso las manos empuñadas en sus ojos rojos por el sharingan.

El rubio espantado huyó de su lado. Se aferró a marco de la ventana con terror.

-¡Kamisama dime que es una broma!-gritó.

-Naruto ¿acaso me odias?-lo miro y sus ojos tenían un extraño brillo, cautivador, lleno de dulzura.

-N...no. No... No te odio...-¿por qué tartamudeaba?

-Naruto tengo sueño.-lo miró.-Tengo frío.

-Si quieres te puedes quedar... Yo...

-¡Gracias Naruto!-esa sonrisa, era tan hermosamente tierna, imposible de resistir.

-Ah... De... Nada...-ver un Sasuke tierno, no es algo de todos los días. Avergonzado se colocó la mano en la nuca y rió nervioso.

La personalidad sonrió maliciosamente.

"Mira Sasuke original, seré yo quien me quede como el verdadero. Es obvio que Naruto prefiere la ternura que tu no tienes"

Sasuke no supo porque, pero tembló, ese "yo" sería muy tierno, como un osito de peluche... Pero sentía que era mas bien un osito sacado de una película de terror... En especial cuando sonrió con suspicacia. Algo que Naruto pasó por alto ¿o no?

* * *

**Actualicé rápido porque las ideas me tenían harta de tanto nadar en mi cabeza, espero seguir así, pero empezamos las clases y los profesores no pierden el tiempo, ya nos pusieron prueba TT-TT **

**Quiero disculparme, porque subo el capítulo y luego lo reviso, es que a veces fallan algunas tildes, juro que no es porque no sepa, es porque escribo o muy rápido, o el computador pesado no me las marca, ya lo pillé ¬¬ Ya revisé el primer capítulo, y corregí lo que vi, pero siempre se pasan cosas porque soy demasiado apresurada, soy una Naruta al escribir xDDD (hiperactiva) Bueno, sólo mil disculpas que decir y pedir que sigan leyendo ^^ **

**Que es cierto que a veces demoro, pero como dicen por ahí, lo mejro siempre llega tarde ;) Aprendan de los súperhéroes. kajhgahjka**

**Aliteru: Gracias por comentar kjahghaja ^^ Y prefiero la galleta jejeje sabe mejor ñam ñam *3* **

**Sakura1402: Gracias por comentar también ^^ Me da gusto que te haya gustado. Sigue leyendo. :3**

**lakjakal bueno hasta el próximo capítulo que tendré el jueves o el viernes... ¡Púdranse pruebas! TT-TT**

**¿Reviews? :3 :3 :3**


End file.
